eurekasevenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Renton Thurston
レントン・サーストン (Renton Sāsuton) |first=*Manga Kapitel 1 *Anime Episode 1 |last=*Manga Kapitel 23 *Anime Episode 50 |german=Raul Richter |english=Johnny Yong Bosch |japanese=Yuko Sanpei |age=14 |race=Mensch |gender=Male |hair=Braun |eyes=Hellblau |height= |allies=Gekkostate, Schwester |enemies=Dewey Novak }} einer der Hauptprotagonisten von Eureka Seven. Charakter Renton Thurston ist der Sohn des Militärhelden Adroc Thurston und Co-Pilot der Nirvash TypeZERO. Er ist ein emotionaler und oft unzugänglicher Jugendlicher, der viel Mitgefühl zeigt und starke Ideale hat. Allerdings erweist er sich häufig als naiv und neigt dazu, Dinge vorschnell zu beurteilen. Bevor er der Gekkostate beitrat, lebte er mit seinem Großvater Axel Thurston in Bellforest und ging dort zur Schule, um ein Mechaniker in dem Geschäft seines Großvaters zu werden. Renton wird in seinem Handeln stark durch seine Schwester Diane Thuston beeinflusst und glaubt, dass er sie eines Tages wiedersehen wird. Obwohl er als Sohn eines Retters gewissermaßen eine Berühmtheit ist, ist Renton die Verwandschaft zu seinem Vater eher unangenehm. Da sein Nachname überall bekannt ist, fühlt er sich ständig im Schatten seines Vaters lebend und ist sogar erleichtert, als der Name "Thurston" zunächst mit seinem Großvater in Verbindung gebracht wird. Renton ist der Meinung, dass sein Vater seine Forschung über seine Familie gestellt hat und deswegen ein schlechter Vater gewesen ist. Geschichte Nach dem die Nirvash versehentlich in Renton´s Zimmer stürzte neben Axel Garage trafen Renton Eureka aufeinander.Er verliebte sich in sie auf den ersten Blick. Renton´s ungewöhnliche Verbindung mit der Nirvash und die Verantwortung gegenüber vom seinem Vater entwickelten Amita Drive motivierte ihn,der Gekkostate beizutreten. Er kam zur Gekkostate um Holland seinem Idol zu folgen.Eureka in die er sich verliebte schwor er zu schützen. Seine Zeit mit der Gekkostate hatte einen schwierigen Übergang.Er unterliegt in vielen Streichen der Besatzungsmitglieder (insbesondere Eurekas adoptierte Kinder). Es kommt schließlich zu der Entstehung der Gekkostate und die Grausamkeiten, die Holland und Eureka erfahren und zugefügt haben sind unvergessen in den Erinnerunden der Beiden.Sie wollen für ihre Sünden an der Welt büße tun. Renton blieb bei Gekkostate um zu trainieren und in der Zeit seine Fähigkeiten als Pilot eines LFO´s zu verbessern.Sie auf Augenhöhe mit Eureka weiterzuentwickeln. Diese Entwicklung betraf einen Bruch mit Eureka , als er ihr seine Liebe gestehen will.Seine Liebe zu Eureka ist nicht geheim,alle an Bord der Gekko stören in seinem Liebesleben. Die Crew-Mitglieder wollen ständig seine Fortschritte kennen und jubeln ihm zu. Seine Beziehung zu beiden Nirvash und Eureka entwickelt sich.Eine tiefe emotionale und mentale Verbindung,die von Mischa bemerkt wird. Renton hat eine besondere Verbindung mit der Nirvash,zusammen mit Eureka .Normalerweise sind sowohl er als auch Eureka notwendig,um die Nirvash erwachen zu lassen.Der Zugriff auf die Macht um das Seven Swell Phänomen zu aktivieren,benötigt man normalerweise Renton und Eureka in bester emotionaler und Körperlicher Verfassung.Insbesondere wenn Renton und Eureka emotional sich einig sind.Hin-und herbewegt in ihren Gefühlen können sie mit der Nirvash und Kraft des Amita Drives weder fliegen noch fahren.Wenn ihre Gefühle zu uneins sind, kann das Amita-Drive nicht aktiviert werden.Allerdings gab es einige Gelegenheiten, bei denen Eureka da war aber bewusstlos und Renton hat die Nirvash allein überzeugt hat zu erwachen. Seit dem ersten Mal wurde er von einer überwältigenden Notwendigkeit erfüllt Eureka nach seiner Auslieferung des Amita Drives an die Nirvash und die Gekkostate zu schützen.Die sich im zweiten Seven Swell Phänomen überhaupt manifestierten.Das wurde erste ist Adroc Thurston in dem verhängnisvollen Experiment mit Eureka ausgelöst worden. Renton und Eureka sind die primären Protagonisten zu Anemone und Domenik. Während ihrer Schlachten mit ihnen,endet es in der Regel mit der Benutzung des Amita Drive.Seine erste Begegnung mit Anemone war, als die Gekkostate einen Antenne Coralian untersucht. Er und Eureka sind gereist um sie zu finden und beim dem Kampf mit Anemone in ihrem Theend LFO, gelangen alle drei in die Zone innerhalb der Coralian.Alle drei teilen sich einen seltsamen "Traum",Eureka versucht Renton zu finden und Renton ist schließlich beim Treffen Anemone,die ihn töten will. Als er von Eureka gerettet wird,bekommt er einen Blick auf seine Schwester bevor der Traum endet. In der Folge der Aerial Coralian verändert die Begegnung von Renton und Dominic den jeweils anderen.Die beiden Misstrauen sich zunächst einander,verhalten sich jedoch ruhig, und wollen zusammenzuarbeiten,um Medizin für Anemone die seltsame Schmerzen leidet zu finden, Eureka ist verletzt. Als das Militär und Gekkostate aufbrechen um Anemone und Eureka zu finden, bzw. zu retten,will Renton die Nirvash aktiv nutzen,um Eureka zu schützen.Er überschwemmt das Gebiet mit Trapar Wellen.Um die Pilotin der Nirvash zurück zur Gekko zu bringen.Einige Tage später, während der Schaden der Gekko von der Schlacht in FAC-51 repariert wird,treffen Renton und Eureka Anemone wieder in einem Haus einer Art Traum/Halluzination. Diesmal ist es Renton in der Nirvash er verteidigt Eureka vor Anemone die in Theend zum Kampf antritt. Renton und Holland stehen oft im Widerspruch zueinander,mit Holland will er Eureka beschützen.Eureka und Renton sind Schuld für die Probleme. Eureka und Renton können sich nicht verstehen. Holland niegt anscheinend kaltherzigen Aktionen. Dies wird besonders deutlich während des Vorfalls, wo Eureka fast durch die Scub im FAC-51 aufgenommen wird. Holland ist schuld an Renton´s verschlechternden psychischen Zustand.Holland´s Verhalten war in Wahrheit teilweise gerechtfertigt. Eureka war beunruhigt, dass die Nirvash nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen hat.Das ihre Fähigkeit mit der Nirvash zu sprechen anscheinend verloren ging.Denn Renton litt an verglichbaren Problemen.Währenddessen findet Gekkostate einen alten Bergmann im FAC-51,der ein großer Bewunderer von Renton´s Großvater ist.Der Bergmann entdeckt,dass Gekkostate die Nirvash hat,er verrät sie und versucht erfolglos sie zu entführen. Als Eureka ihre Hilflosigkeit erkennt bietet sie Renton an Pilot der Nirvash zu werden.Er immer noch zu sehr von dem Verrat betäubt und sträubt sich.Diese Faktoren zusammen haben mit den anderen nichts zu tun.Eureka wird fast von der Scub absorbiert. Renton ist Verzweifelt er such nach einer Lösung um Euraka zu helfen.Einer löst versehendlich das Seven Swell Phänomen aus.Das ist die Rettung der Gekko.Die vom Militär beschlagnahmt war.Um Eureka zu heilen,nimmt Holland eine Mission an.Er soll einen Vodarac Hohepriester retten - nur Vodarac Priester können Verletzungen im Zusammenhang mit den Scub Coral heilen. Renton weiß nichts von dieser Tatsache und die Tatsache,dass Holland Eureka wichtiger ist als sein eigenes Leben.Er hängt die Sorge um Eureka nicht an die große Glocke.Renton entdeckt später,wie sehr er sich irrt.Er rettet Holland, auch wenn Holland den eigenen Rettungsversuch verpfuscht. In folge des Prozesses, überwältigt von Frustration und Wut, erreicht er ein "Fahrer hoch". Die beiden verlieren die Fähigkeit, sich zu beherrschen. Mit der Zeit kehrt er zurück in die Wirklichkeit und sieht den zerstückelten Arm eines Piloten,den er getötet hat. Er erkennt dass jedes Mal Menschen sterben wenn er ein KLF zerstört.Beunruhigt durch diese Offenbarung und beunruhigt durch die Besatzung der Gekko,sowie eines des offensichtlichen Mangels am Interesse für seine Probleme beschließt er kurzerhand die Gekko zu verlassen.Er ist über eine persönliche Grenze gegangen die er nie im Leben überschreiten wollte. Nachdem er für eine Weile in der Welt umhergewandert ist,stieß er auf Charles und Ray ehemalige Mitglieder des SOF. Während seiner Zeit bei ihnen erfuhr er,dass seine Handlungen Konsequenzen für alle haben den er helfen will oder die er bekampft.,Egal wie gut seine Absichten auch waren sie können sie Ende mehr schaden als nutzen bringen.Charles und Ray waren froh zu sehen, dass Renton so ein gutes Herz hatte und begannen,ihn zu lieben.Renton lernte das Paar lieben, und das Paar schlug vor, Renton als Sohn zu adoptieren,weil Ray nicht ertragen konnte, keine Kinder zu bekommen. Allerdings fand Charles heraus,dass Renton von Gekkostate kam, und Renton erfährt, dass Charles und Holland eine ernste Rechnung zu begleichen haben, was zu einer komplizierten Auseinandersetzung führt.So dass Renton verwirrt ist und plötzlich zwischen zwei Fornten steht.Er verließ das Paar um zurück zu Gekkostate zu gehen. Die Wiedervereinigung mit Eureka lief sehr emotional und unter Tränen ab.Auf dem Rückweg trifft er William Baxter, der durch die Erzählung einer Geschichte über seine Frau zu Renton findet.Er fragt Renton,ob es jedermann möglich sei das Ende der Welt zu sehen.Er sagt seine Entschlossenheit sei gehärtet um Eureka zu finden. Während Renton weg war, übernahm Eureka seine Aufgaben. Eureka verpasst Renton knapp.Schließlich bricht sie nach Linck´s bitte auf ihn zu finden. Sie verließ die Gekko auf einem Refborad nur wenige Minuten, bevor Renton zurückkehrte,nur um sich selbst in gefährliche Situation zu bringen. Wo sie Charles und Ray,die Teil einer großen militärischen Flotte sind Begegnen.Renton startete die Nirvash und rettete Eureka. Auf ihrem Wiedersehen gestanden sie ihre Gefühle für einander und schufen eine neues Band anders als das Seven Swell Phänomen. Da Renton wusste, dass seine frühere Art des Kampfes zum Tod von Menschen führt,nahm Renton eine barmherzigere Methode der Bekämpfung an.Er entwaffnete einfach die feindlichen Einheiten.Die Nirvash reagierte auf diese Gefühle durch die Freigabe einer Energie-Welle.So dass jede Maschine im Himmel, wenn Renton und Eureka diesem Gefühl folgen gemeinsam deaktiviert wird. Die gesamte Crew Gekkostate belauschte ihre sentimentale Unterhaltung. Renton und Eureka wurden in die Brigg der Gekkostate gesprerrt . Moondoggie gab Renton, Eureka, und den Kinder kugelsichere Westen und einer Pistole,während sie in der Brigg blieben,weil Holland erwartete das Charles und Ray angreifen.Charles und Ray war gelungen, die Gekko zu infiltrieren.Das Militär engagiert die beiden um Holland und Talho zu töten.Während der Infiltration wurde Ray über Eureka wütend,weil die drei Kinder sie "Mama" nennen und wollte sie töten. Ray Feindschaft rührt von der Schuld unfruchbar zu sein.Sie gibt Eureka die Schuld für ihre Sterilität. Renton,bat jedoch nach Eureka zu suchen und Ray zu stoppen.Holland und Charles kämpfte im Hangar,bis Charles an starken Blutungen aus mehreren Schusswunden starb. Ray küsste Charles und ließ eine Bomber in seinem Körper detonieren.Ray floh zurück zu ihrem Schiff und versuchte später die Gekkostate wieder zu zerstören.Ihr zweiter Versuch schlug fehl, und sie zahlte den höchsten Preis.mit ihrem Leben. Renton blieb verwirrt durch die Natur von Charles und Ray´s Vendetta. Er fing an zu Kochen,ähnlich wie in seinen Erfahrungen mit Charles und Ray in einer seiner Erinnerungen. Eureka und Renton kochten und putzten das ganze Schiff. Jeder war von Renton´s Kochkünsten beeindruckt, Aber Talho ruiniert den Moment indem sie die wahre Natur des Eureka´s zur sprache bringt. Sie ein Humanoider Coralian.Renton kümmert dies nicht sein Wunsch mit Eureka zu Leben ist ungebrochen. Als die Gekko schwer beschädigt wird und Nirvash ihre körperliche Form weiterentwickelt, entschied sich die Besatzung die Wissenschaftler der Tresoar Laboratorien aufzusuchen.Sie haben die Nirvash gebaut.Sie wollen ihr Schiff reparieren lassen.Renton,Woz und Jobs argumentiert, dass Gewalt nicht notwendig ist und bestand darauf, dass die Verhandlungen zu führen.Die Mentalität der Ingenieure sei in der Regel anders als die der Soldaten des Unionsmilitärs.Die Regel besagt dass alle Mechaniker, die schwer beschädigte Nirvash einmal gesehen haben sie reparieren wollen.Vor allem diejenigen die sie gebaut haben.Die drei Argumentieren das man die Wissenschaftler nicht zu zwingen braucht. Nach einigen Verhandlungen mit dem Chef der Anlage, wo Holland Argumente vorgebracht hatte die in der Vergangenheit lagen, wurde ihnen Zugang zu den Einrichtungen gewährt.Die Mehrheit der Wissenschaftler wusste von Eureka und ihrer Beziehung zur Nirvash.Während der Beobachtung eines Films über die Ursprünge des Nirvash entdeckte Renton,dass sein eigener Großvater bei der Herstellung der Hebeboard technologie die es für das Trapar Surfen verwendet wird beteiligt war und auch wieso Eureka untrennbar mit der Nirvash verbunden ist. In einem Gespräch sagte Eureka sie wisse wie Adrock in seinen letzten Tagen war bevor er "gestorben ist." Renton wollte sich über die Sache aufregen, aber es war Eureka die verwirrt ist. Renton fühlte das er nicht mit ihr kommunizieren konnte und wollte erwachsenen Zeitschriften zu Rate ziehen.Hilda erwischte ihn als er das Buch Laß und vermutete er würde an Sex denken. Renton wusste dass es so schlimm aus sah.Er sagte sogar: "Es ist nicht das, was Sie denken!" Holland lief Renton aufgebraust nach er dachte, er wollte Sex mit Eureka haben aber erkannte, er wolle mit Eureka kommunizieren und über seinen Vater reden.Eureka offenbarte Renton, dass Adrock die Amita Drive freigab und während des Seven Swell Phänomens verschwand. Bevor er gegangen war, sagte er,er tat es,um seine Familie zu schützen. Renton dachte immer, Adrock wolle nicht für seine Familie sorgen, aber zu wissen, sein Vater verlor sein Leben im Gedanken an seine Familie gab Renton schließlich neue Kraft. Die ganze Mannschaft war da, um Mäuschen zu spielen, während Renton und Eureka sich versöhnenten. Später erreichen Eureka und Renton die Erde unterhalb der äußeren Kruste, sie brechen durch die Mauer mit Hilfe von Sakuya und die Vodarac Priester Norb.Sie wanderten um die Erde für einige Zeit,langsam in Richtung des Scub Coral Gedächniskerns. Renton verletzte sich oberflächlich für seine Akzeptanz von Eurekas veränderten Körper.Sie wusste das seine Wunde infiziert war. Er bekam hohes Fieber und halluzinierte für eine Weile. Während dieser Zeit veränderte sich Eureka Körperlich ihre Narben verblassen und leuchteten grün.Während Renton´s Wunden heilen, verändert sich Eureka´s Körper weiter.Ihr wachsen wie einem Schmetterling Flügel. Renton sah Eureka,war über ihre Form nervös und tröstete sie damit,dass sie hübscher mit den Flügeln aussah. Sie erreichen die Scub Kommandozentrale, dort trifft Renton seine große Schwester. Er glaubte seinen Vater gefunden zu haben zusammen mit einer kleinen Gruppe von Menschen die immer wieder Lesen und Lernen. Um mehr über die Scub die "Bibliothek" erstellt hatten zu erfahren, Es wird die wahre Natur der Scub Coral erklärt. Nach einem Gespräch mit seiner Schwester und Treffen mit seinem Vater erschien Anemone um den Sucub Coral Gedächniskern zu zerstören. Renton ging zusammen mit Eureka und den Kindern an Bord Nirvash.Domenik versucht die Crew der Gekko zu überzeugen ihm helfen Anemone zu retten,Sie beschlossen ihren Gefühlen zu trauen und ihm zu helfen. Beim Versuch dem erschien Dominic und Theend wurde durch Anemone´s Freude geändert. Sobald die Gekko und die Ginga unter der Oberfläche waren,endete Dewey´s Leben nach einer Auseinandersetzung mit dem Holland .Dewey hatte eine Gegenmaßnahme geplant entweder Anemone oder Eureka zum neuen zerstörerischen Scub Coral Zentralgedächnis zu machen. Eureka ist es gelungen sich dagenen aufzulehen.Durch die Ablehnung ihrer vollständigen Transformation.Sie wird ein Coralian Sturm mit sich selbst als das Zentrum. Die Gekkostate plant Euraka zu retten und die Antikörpercoralien zu bekämpfen.Während dieser Zeit ist die Nirvash nun völlständig Rentons Willen unterworfen.Nirvash Rüstung ist zerstört und enthüllt eine ganz andere, weiterentwickelte Form der Archetypus,mit einem einzigen blauen, menschlichen Auge (die gleiche Farbe wie Renton´s Augen).Renton sagte, er würde sterben um Eureka zu retten.Er selbst verwendet eine zerstörerische Kanone,um die Antikörpercoralien zu eliminieren,um die Mitte des Coralian Sturms zu erreichen. Er brach mit der Nirvash durch und Renton kam in die Mitte um Eureka zu retten.Er stellt selbst fest, dass sie eine Wahl zu treffen hat, sondern auch er erklärt, dass er die Wahl hat.Er hat sich entschieden,mit ihr zu leben und sich nicht in irgendeiner Weise zu ändern.Er akzepierte das Eureka ein Humanoider Coralien ist. Eureka umarmte ihn und er küsste sie zum ersten Mal.Während die Nirvash durch dem Coralian Sturm brach. Der schlafende Scub Coral Gedächniskern wurde geöffnet,weil die Gefühle der beiden sich für immer ins Anmtia Drive der Nirvash eingebrannt hatten.Die Hälfte der Scub Coral und der Menschlichen Weltbevölkerung mussten ins nichts gehen.Sie mussten Sterben um die Lebensgrenze für intelilgentes Leben im Universum nicht zu übeschreiten.Dann leuchteten die Augen der Nirvash Pink (die gleiche Farbe wie die Coralian Augen von Eureka).Die Nirvash emittiert eine kraftvolle Energie Welle,die den Spruch auf den Mond ätzt "Renton liebt Eureka".Nach den Seven Swell Phänomen sagt Gonzy es sei der "Second Summer of Love." Die Nirvash dankte Renton und Eureka für die Erfahrungen.Ihre Wege trennten sich. Hier folgt ein Storycut und es wird die Welt ca.1 Jahr später gezeigt.Das Paar durchwandert zusammen die Welt. Axel überprüft die Dokumente im Familenstammbuch der Thurstons die bestätigen das Maurce,Mater und Linck den Nachnahmen Thurston tragen.Er kümmert sich liebevoll um die drei Kinder.Dessen Adoptivurgroßvater er geworden ist.Alle vier hoffen auf die bladige rücker der Beiden.Auch ist den Dokumenten zu entnehmen das Eureka und Renton geheiratet haben.Da Eureka den Nachnamen Thurston angenommen hat. Anschließend werden Renton und Eureka an der Küste eines Sees in einem Wald zusammen Hand in Hand gezeigt.Hier endet die Geschiche. Ab hier wird der Artikel zu Anime und Manga sequel Eureka seven Ao fortgesetzt. Renton ist inwischen 26 Jahre alt und ein hübscher,ansehnlicher Junger Mann geworden.Er ist mit Euraka verheiratet und Vater zweier Mensch-Coralien Hybridenkinder.Um seinen ungeboren Sohn vor dem Einfluss der Trapaströme und der Scub zu Schützen ersinnt er einen walghalsigen Plan.Er schickt seine hochschwangere Frau Eureka rund 10.000 Jahre in die Vergangenheit in das Jahr 2026.Dort soll sie ihren gemeinsamen Sohn gesund und vorallem sicher zur Welt bringen.Auf Basis des Archetyps der Nirvash erntwickelt und baut Renton die Nirvash Neo,die von Eureka gefolgen wird.Er fliegt weiterhin das Orginal sprich den Archetypen.Auch kann Renton es nicht ertragen das Eureka ihre eigene Art die Scub Coral tötet,er möchte das sie sich am besten aus allen Kämpfen raus hält.Doch die beiden sind sich sehr ähnlich,beide sind unverbesserliche Starrköpfe eine besondere eigenart für die Familie Thurston bekannt ist.Denn jeder Thurston hat bisher seinen Sturkopf durchgesetzt.Es gibt zahlose Beispiele wie Diane oder Adrock Thurston denen ihre Karriere und ihr Weg zur Selbstverwirklichung wichtiger war als die eigene Familie.Aus wenn sie ihre Familenmitglieder über alles in der Welt liebten und für sie sogar in den Tod gingen.Renton´s zweites Kind seine unbenannte Tochter verstarb 3 Monate nach ihrer Geburt da sie starken Traparströmen ausgesetzt war.Wenn ein Mensch und ein Humanoider Coralien beschließen ein Kind zu bekommen besteht immer ein hohes Risiko.Die Schwangerschaft dauert ähnlich wie bei Menschen neun Monate aber sie ist mir sehr vielen Problemen verbunden.Die werdende Mutter darf während dieser Zeit nicht irgendwelchen schädlichen Traparströmen ausgesetzt werden sonst besteht das enorm hohe Risiko einer Todgeburt oder eines frühen Todes des Neugeborenen. ----